


忍界大戰系列-第三次忍界大戰

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 有自創人物，鳴人性轉有，配對：佐鳴、卡伊、水玖、帶凜為主，此為系列文，順序為資訊>>番外>>第三次忍界大戰>>中忍考試前夕>>中忍考試之後





	1. 序之章

在忍者世界當中有七大國家是強勢的國家，這七個國家當中的忍者村領導人就稱為七影，這七個國家當中火之國的木葉忍者村的火影和雪之國的雪忍村的雪影是夫妻之外，其他的就沒有什麼問題。

田之國的音忍者村的音影是第三代火影的弟子，在這樣你爭我奪的世界當中，大家都不顧及自己的親情或是任何的情份，只是火影、雪影、音影這三大勢力聯合起來一直都是牢不可破的關係，想要攻破他們的關係大家都很努力的想法子做這件事情，只可惜這三方的同盟條約堅定如磐石，氣的大家都想要跳腳。

忍者世界當中自古以來就流傳收集到尾獸就可以得到天下這種說法，第三代火影的妻子是美麗的九尾妖狐，名為遙月，九大尾獸都乖乖的聽命於她，在七大國之間還有一個大國家就是古老的國度，被大家簡稱為古國。

那裡是上古時期尾獸的發源地，遙月是那裡的領導者，她絕對不會輕易的讓尾獸落到有心人士的手中，這次的忍界大戰就是因為各國都想要得到自己的利益才引發的戰爭，比起前兩次來說傷亡更是嚴重。


	2. 章一 尾獸的去向？1

注意：鳴人女生，波風水門為四代火影的名字，帶人、凜的年紀與卡卡西同樣大（作者忘記他們相差多少歲）。

火之國境內有一個村子叫木葉忍者村，村中統治者稱為火影，現任火影為第四代火影，他的妻子為第三代火影的女兒，也是現任雪之國雪之村的雪影，夫妻倆人總是同心協力的在維持忍者世界當中的和平。

他們都是在戰爭當中出生的孩子，所以不希望自己的孩子或是木葉的新生代的孩子們處於戰爭當中，現在的忍界大戰他們都想要儘快結束，很可惜的是其他的忍者村的人都不這麼想，因此讓水門和雲感到很頭痛。

現在忍界大戰期間很多的忍者村都在猜測尾獸的去向，遙月從不讓大家知道尾獸到底到哪裡去，她可不想要讓所有的忍者村知道尾獸的去向，遙月不是那種會輕易去透露這些事情的人，因為遙月知道那些人都不安好心眼。

遙月不可能把尾獸交給這些心思不良的傢伙們，畢竟她可不想要看見自己的子民受到任何的傷害，遙月當然不會把這些事情告訴任何的人，包含自己的子女和丈夫都不太可能告知，遙月可是會把秘密守住的人。

遙月刻意的把尾獸全部召喚回來就是這樣的原因，用自己的力量好好的保護尾獸和親自挑選尾獸的宿主。

古國雖然跟各大國一樣有忍者，但是組織方式有所不同，組成的這組織是由非人類的生物＂妖狐＂所組成的，而妖狐和人類所生下的孩子稱之為＂狐魅一族，簡稱狐族＂現任最高統領是一名妖狐所化身的人類。

遙月開始挑選人選來當尾獸的宿主，遙月知道要保全尾獸的安全就是需要這樣做，不管怎麼說尾獸的安全是最重要的，其次是忍者世界當中的和平，遙月是不可能讓任何人毀壞這兩樣東西的。

當然遙月可是很仔細的挑選那些孩子，大多都是狐族的孩子，因為狐族的孩子才有能耐可以承受尾獸造成的痛苦，當遙月找到人選的時候也沒有告訴自己的孩子和丈夫。

遙月等待時機的成熟才要告訴自己的孩子和丈夫，遙月在時機還沒成熟的時候是不會說的，畢竟怎麼說現在每位忍者村的眼線很多。

一尾守鶴：我愛羅、二尾貓又：多由也、三尾磯撫：彩玉、四尾鼠鮫：千葉、五尾彭侯：兜、六尾雷獸：舞子、七尾貉：紅豆、八尾八歧大蛇：幻、九尾狐：鳴人。

遙月避免那些眼線的追查，所以很多事情都是保密的狀態，雲當然知道自己的母親有對他們隱瞞一些事情，只是雲也不會去問自己的母親到底是發生什麼樣的事情，現在眼線過多的樣子讓很多事情必須要隱藏這些事情。

遙月會這樣隱藏是情有可原的，很多事情大家都不會明說，只是會等待時機的來到才會把事情給說出來，就是因為這樣大家對於遙月隱藏秘密並不會有太大的反感，木葉忍者村的安全可是他們在維護的。

遙月對於木葉高層的長老多少有些厭惡，不知道為什麼那些傢伙總是很眷戀權力，對此遙月感到很心痛，很多事情讓遙月感到火大的並不只有一樁而已，只是那些事情遙月到現在都沒有開口說。

「母親。」雲叫自己的母親。

「親愛的，怎麼了嗎？」遙月輕輕的對自己的女兒說。

「沒什麼，我只是想要知道您到底選好人選嗎？」雲對於這件事情感到疑惑。

「我已經選好了，但是現在不能說。」遙月告訴自己的女兒。

雲只好默默的不說話，雲知道母親說的話很有道理，不管怎麼說現在還是要等到遙月自己想要親口說出來的時候他們才能知道真相，現在的他們不能說什麼，雲知道現在的忍界大戰可是造成很多人的傷亡。

死傷慘重的他們已經在努力培育醫療忍者，綱手很久之前的會議當中就已經提出這麼要點，本來兩位顧問想要反駁說因為培育的時間太過於長久，所以沒辦法培育下去，但因為遙月知道事情的重要性，因此刻意培育醫療忍者。

就是希望可以救回更多的人命，現在人命是很重要的東西，遙月早就已經了解這些事情的重要性，所以並沒有駁回這項提議，這是一定要做的事情，遙月可是很會評估這些事情。

「遙月，時間差不多了吧！」猿飛告訴遙月。

「我知道，我現在就過去。」遙月微笑的猿飛。

「這次的事情可是很重要的，妳還是不打算說出尾獸的去向嗎？」猿飛問自己的妻子。

「時候到了我就會說，請不要那樣的心急。」遙月神祕的笑著。

「好吧！我知道，我會努力的阻止他們的。」猿飛說出這句話來。

「就拜託你。」遙月很高興的拉著猿飛。

猿飛看見自己的妻子都這樣說了，也不好告訴自己的妻子說什麼，猿飛知道很多事情妻子都是隱瞞自己，可是這些事情都是很重要的，妻子會在適當的時機告訴自己的，猿飛和遙月結髮這麼多年，總是了解對方到底在想什麼事情。

如果對方要隱瞞的事情另外一方都不好說些什麼，猿飛很疼愛遙月的，當初自己答應師父要好好的照顧遙月，不能給遙月很好的生活，就算是這樣猿飛總是會好好的照顧遙月。

這些事情遙月當然都很清楚，因為是自己的丈夫那有可能不清楚，猿飛的照顧讓遙月感到窩心，孩子們的出生讓他們能夠擁有一個完整的家，遙月很感謝猿飛給予她完整的家。

父親是第一代火影，看著父親建立起來的木葉，遙月的心中多少都有些感慨，畢竟木葉是父親一手建立的心血。

『父親建立下來的心血我一定要好好的守護，我絕對不能把父親的心血給破壞殆盡。』遙月在心底發誓。

『老師，我一定會守護木葉的，遙月我也會好好的守護的。』猿飛對這件事情非常的執著。

猿飛從不會去計較遙月沒有把事情告訴他，因為他了解現在的情勢根本是不能說的，要是說出來的話很多事情都會有危險的，尤其是孩子們的生命以及木葉忍者村所有人的生命。

儘管現在是水門在掌管木葉忍者村，實際上水門也不會想要去做那些事情，木葉的一切對他們來說都是非常的重要，不管發生什麼樣的事情都要去守護，只有這樣他們才可以好好的過生活。

怎麼說木葉都是他們的家鄉，唯有守護好自己的家鄉才有回家的機會，他們絕對不會饒恕那些想要破壞和平的傢伙。

雪之村在忍界大戰時候發生一件大事，九尾雪狐攻擊村子，造成多人受傷的現象，雪影雲公主看到這種情形，利用自己所學的封印之術把九尾雪狐封印在自己剛出生不久女兒的身體裡。

雲看著女兒，心中有說不出的難過，她害怕她的身分會因為這場意外而洩漏出去，雲的母親是狐族最高的統治者，下嫁給三代目，生下自己和奈以及雷，幫忙父親一起管理村中的大小事情。

同時雲也知道外公就是第一代火影，狐魅一族中屬雲的力量最強，是雪影最好的人選，因而被選為雪影，雲對於自己被選為雪影的這件事情不知道要說什麼，很多事情都已經不是由她決定的，看樣子很多事情都會感到很煩惱的。

雲對於自己的女兒感到很愧咎，不管怎麼說讓自己的女兒成為雪狐的寄宿容器，雖然自己的女兒是雪狐的主人，但是操縱尾獸是需要很大的力量的，怎麼說也不適合這個孩子，但是既然被選為宿主就只能這樣認命下來，有時候雲真的很不喜歡自己的血統，畢竟自己的血統總是很多人想要搶著要的。

這個血統帶給他們的到底是什麼，雲真的不知道，也不想要知道，這種痛苦的能力雲倒是希望自己的孩子沒有擁有，可惜這是不可能的事情，已經既定好的事情就沒有辦法解決的，除非到時候會真的有辦法可以解決這件事情，看著自己的女兒和兒子雲的心裡多多少少有些發愁。

「不要去擔心了，小雪和幻一定會很好的。」水門發現自己的妻子哀愁的樣子溫柔的說。

「我知道，但是我就是不放心。」雲對於這件事情還不是那樣的放心。

「一定不會有事情的，況且很多事情他們一定會用自己的力量挺過去的。」水門相信自己的孩子一定會有能力度過難關的。

「嗯！我知道。」雲也這樣相信自己的孩子。

可是誰也沒想到打從雲的母親開始狐魅一族的力量反而成了血繼限界的力量，也因為這個力量帶給了雪子擁有同時能使用寫輪眼和白眼的力量，雪子可以不花任何吹灰之力使用這兩種力量。

甚至領悟到日向家失傳已久的八卦一百三十六柔拳的奧義，當大家知道雪子是這樣的天才的時候都非常的訝異，雲看見這件事情的時候就非常的頭痛，畢竟她最不希望自己的孩子擁有這樣強大的力量。

可是不管怎麼說自己的寶貝女兒擁有這樣的力量真的很令人頭痛，但是雲也很清楚到最後雪子會怎樣去應用自己的力量，很多事情雲都會很擔心自己的兒女的，畢竟這樣的力量不只有女兒繼承過來，當然還有自己的寶貝兒子幻，之後的兩個女兒也繼承到這樣的力量，雲怎麼可能會不擔心。

「我真的很擔心孩子們的天分。」雲靠在水門的身上說這件事情。

「我知道妳的擔心，畢竟他們都繼承那樣的力量。」水門了解到自己的妻子到底在擔心什麼。


	3. 章一 尾獸的去向？2

「是啊！我的力量…」雲真的很不放心。

「這也是沒辦法的事情，不要去擔心太多了。」水門自然會握著妻子的手說。

「我知道，但是我就是沒有辦法不擔心。」雲很不放心自己的寶貝兒女。

「嗯…」水門看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼。

最近很多事情讓他們很心煩，現在又多了一個是孩子們的問題，其實水門覺得這些事情不需要太過擔心，很多事情可以很快就解決的，現在最要緊的就是怎麼解決戰爭，戰爭帶給人民的殘酷是多麼嚴重的事情。

水門已經不想要再看見有人因為身邊的人過世而傷心難過，可是其他的忍者村一點也沒有想要結束戰爭的意願，孩子們在戰爭當中出生讓水門感到無奈，有的時候水門想要是孩子們可以在平凡的日子當中出生該有多好，這樣的話不需要一舉一動都是受到大家的注視，長大後也不需要面對戰爭的殘酷。

「爸爸、爸爸。」一歲的幻拉著自己父親的衣服。

「幻，怎麼了嗎？」水門抱起自己的寶貝兒子。

「那個、那個。」幻只會說簡單的話。

「有人來了是嗎？」水門看見這樣的情形了解幻的意思。

卡卡西來到火影家有事情想要說，水門看見自己的弟子來到家裡不知道有什麼事情要說的，雲難得會看見自己最疼愛的侄子來到家裡面，卡卡西看著眼前的兩人有些話想要說，但是他卻不知道要怎樣說會比較好。

水門和雲馬上就了解到事情的重要性，雲擔心自己的哥哥會不會出事情，水門擔心自己的弟子會不會出事情，夫妻倆人擔心的事情都不一樣，雖然是這樣他們都很注重其他人的安全，他們都不希望有任何人再出事情了，那樣的感覺他們一定會受不了的，卡卡西的到來希望不會是壞事情。

「卡卡西，怎麼了？」水門看著卡卡西問。

「老師，如果說您想要追求一個人，您會怎樣追求他呢？」卡卡西說出來的話瞬間讓水門和雲想要暈倒。

「哪家的女孩子讓你想要追求？」水門對於卡卡西的問題感到疑惑。

「不是女孩子，是男孩子，海野家的孩子。」卡卡西老實的承認。

「什麼？卡卡西你想要追求伊魯卡。」雲過大的聲音引起雪子哭泣。

「哇～嗚嗚～哇～嗚嗚～」雪子哭的很大聲。

「小雪給我抱，妳去開導卡卡西。」水門看見這樣的情形只是無奈。

雲從卡卡西的口中了解到事情的始末，雲知道海野家的小孩海野伊魯卡是很乖的小孩，怎麼說都很適合他們家的卡卡西，不過雲覺得這件事情還是要和自己的哥哥商量。

佐久茂應該不會介意自己沒有子嗣這件事情，反正既然想要孫子的話就收養就好，很多事情不需要太過擔心的，只是雲沒想到卡卡西竟然會看上全木葉最乖的孩子，而且是唯一一個在同年齡的人當中不怕大蛇丸的人。

也是每家搶著都想要的小孩，看樣子卡卡西的眼光真的很高，這下子又有好多事情好玩了，雲在想自己親愛的弟弟知道這件事情後會不會氣的跳腳就是，雷可是很疼愛伊魯卡。

雲說出很多辦法給卡卡西參考，卡卡西聽見自己的姑姑建議後感到很高興，水門看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼，在漫長的一生當中最好還是跟自己喜歡的人在一起，這樣才是最美好的結局。

不然的話很多事情都不會幸福美滿，這些生活都已經是他們期盼很久的生活，水門很高興自己有孩子，可以和雲一起度過一生，不管將來如何水門都會牽著雲的手一起走下去。

水門始終相信戰爭會過去，和平會到來的，只要大家不再想要發動戰爭就什麼事情也都沒有，很可惜現在還是有很多好戰份子，不過到時候大家都會一一解決的，不需要去擔心那麼多。

「是嗎？卡卡西看上海野家的孩子呀～」佐久茂聽見這個消息完全不訝異。

「哥哥，你真的不會訝異？那個孩子可是男生喔！」雲稍微的提醒一下自己的哥哥。

「我見過那孩子幾次，我也挺喜歡那個孩子的，所以卡卡西喜歡他，我也沒意見。」佐久茂一邊接電話一邊處理公文。

「是喔！雪忍村的情況還好吧！」雲對於自己管理的地方還是會很擔心。

「大家依舊都很好，地勢顯要的關係還不致於會有人想要攻打過來。」佐久茂對於這件事情多少還是有點信心。

「嘛！也是啦！」雲了解到雪之國的一切是多麼的令人安心。

「好啦！我要掛電話了，最近一堆公文處理不完，能的話妳就早點回來。」佐久茂對自己的妹妹說。

「好，母親這裡解決後我就會回去的。」雲還是不想要回去面對公文。

掛上電話後雲從佐久茂的口中知道大家都沒事，雪之國的地理要件很齊全，如果真的想要攻打的話幾乎都可以說是沒有辦法的，海戰可是雪忍最擅長的，陸戰可以應用地勢來解決敵人。

很多、很多事情暫時不需要太過擔心，空戰的話雪忍也自有辦法，當然雪忍的忍術可是學習每個國家的精華，想要戰勝雪忍的話可是需要很好的體力的，每一位雪忍的戰鬥力都已經達到暗部等級的。

這可是雲接手後刻意去培養的，就是可以用來應付這些情況，大家都希望這些事情可以不用再次用上，只要好好的接任務過生活就可以，變成士兵的樣子真的很令人憂傷，這是誰都不想要的。


	4. 章二 定情？1

卡卡西把自己喜歡海野家的孩子海野伊魯卡的事情告訴自己的姑姑和老師後就開始努力想辦法追求伊魯卡，卡卡西很清楚自己是喜歡伊魯卡的，只是當自己用追求的辦法是追求伊魯卡的時候。

卡卡西感覺的出來伊魯卡對自己多少還是有些排斥，想到這裡卡卡西已經不知道要說什麼了，卡卡西並不知道伊魯卡到底是為什麼討厭自己，所以只是很哀怨的做自己的事情後不再說什麼。

可是卡卡西不知道的事情是，伊魯卡並不是討厭他，只是不知道要怎樣去接近卡卡西會比較好，畢竟卡卡西是很出色的忍者。

「給你。」卡卡西拿了一大束的百合花擋在伊魯卡的面前。

「啊！謝謝！」伊魯卡有些害羞的說。

「那個…你今天下課後可以陪我嗎？」卡卡西對此有些不好意思。

「好啊！」伊魯卡笑笑的答應下來。

伊魯卡對於卡卡西還是有很好的印象，他決定好好的和卡卡西一起相處，希望可以和卡卡西過的很愉快，伊魯卡記得自己小時候好像有遇見過一位銀色頭髮的小男孩，只是那件事情不知道卡卡西是否記得。

這件事情伊魯卡不打算說出來，暫時不打算說，想說以後想起來後再跟卡卡西說，畢竟這件事情伊魯卡也不是很確定，只是覺得應該是卡卡西吧！那件事情是他們四、五歲的事情，要說記得的話也不太可能，或許有可能只是不清楚。

四年前的某一天伊魯卡跟父母親出門買東西，在路上不小心撞到一位男孩，伊魯卡連忙站起來跟那個小男孩道歉，隨即看了一下那位男孩，發現那位男孩長的非常帥氣。

銀色的頭髮讓伊魯卡印象非常的深刻，伊魯卡很喜歡眼前的小男孩，儘管自己是男生也很喜歡就是，畢竟伊魯卡是第一次見到這麼帥氣的男孩子。

『對不起，都怪我走路不小心，我叫海野伊魯卡。』伊魯卡對那個小男孩道歉。

『小伊，要走囉！』海野媽媽催促。

『好的，媽媽。』伊魯卡說完，馬上起身離開。

『啊…你的東西？』卡卡西想要說話的時候他們已經走開。

那位小男孩正是我們帥氣的卡卡西，他發現剛剛那位小男孩所掉的海豚娃娃，那是一個很可愛的娃娃，後來伊魯卡要去撿回娃娃時看見卡卡西把娃娃收了起來，心想，『我的娃娃，算了，就給他吧！當作賠罪，希望以後還能見著他。』

『那個男孩好可愛喔！不知道是哪家的孩子，希望以後可以跟他在一起。』卡卡西內心這樣想。

卡卡西到現在一直記得伊魯卡的樣子，當他知道那個人是依魯卡後就暗地裡跟蹤伊魯卡想要確定一下是否是當初的那個人，沒想到伊魯卡真的是當初自己撞到的小男孩，卡卡西不知道伊魯卡是否記得四年前的事情。

可是不管怎麼說卡卡西真的很喜歡伊魯卡，所以決定把伊魯卡追到手，因此現在開始好好的大動作去追求伊魯卡，當然卡卡西也清楚伊魯卡可是自己的叔叔雷的學生。

只求雷不會因為自己喜歡伊魯卡的關係而殺了自己，怎麼說雷都很疼愛伊魯卡的，比自己的孩子還要疼愛。

『希望叔叔不會因為我喜歡伊魯卡的關係而殺了我，聽姑姑說雷叔叔很疼愛伊魯卡的。』卡卡西已經有了這個心理準備了。

「姊姊！妳說什麼？！卡卡西那個傢伙竟然喜歡我家的伊魯卡！」雷聽見這個消息感到很生氣。

「喜歡又怎樣，你家的伊魯卡可是很受到大家歡迎的。」雲看見兒子跑到水門的身邊去。

「卡卡西也不壞，就讓他去追求吧！反正哥也同意了。」水門抱起大兒子。

「就算是這樣我還是不放心。」雷當然知道最好不要打壞小孩子的姻緣。

「哥也不計較伊魯卡是男孩子，所以就放心吧！」雲看見懷裡的女兒睡的很香甜。

「算了，我說不過妳和姊夫，爸媽知道嗎？」雷比較想要知道猿飛和遙月的反應。

「我們還沒說，打算今天晚上說。」水門告訴雷。

當天下午放學的時候，卡卡西準時出現在忍者學校的大門口，伊魯卡看見這樣的情況不知道要說什麼，卡卡西最今真的很努力的在追求自己，伊魯卡並沒有刻意的去拒絕卡卡西的一切。


	5. 章二 定情？2

只是覺得卡卡西最近很常看到人，似乎很常出現在自己的面前，也有可能是因為火影大人很忙的關係，伊魯卡的導師雷總是會邀請伊魯卡去火影家玩，偶爾伊魯卡會去照顧幻和雪子這兩個小孩。

他們兩個孩子很喜歡跟伊魯卡玩耍，卡卡西當然也知道這件事情，有時候卡卡西會偷偷觀察伊魯卡的一切，就是希望可以更了解伊魯卡一點，能夠和伊魯卡在一起真的很開心，這是卡卡西的感想。

「卡卡西，你怎麼會想要送我百合花？」伊魯卡不了解卡卡西的用意。

「因為百合花的花語是純潔、純潔的心、百年好合、偉大的愛，我覺得你有一顆純潔的心。」卡卡西笑笑的跟伊魯卡說。

「是嗎？謝謝你，我很喜歡喔！」伊魯卡有些害羞的說。

「不客氣，我很喜歡你的笑容。」卡卡西看見伊魯卡臉紅的樣子。

卡卡西還記得當初自己把這件事情告訴雲的時候，雲是那樣高興的告訴自己說一定要好好的把握這段姻緣，只是很碰巧的自己的父親佐久茂並不在家，和自家的母親去度假去。

母親過世後父親就埋首在工作當中，偶爾會跟自己談談心事，那時候自己也趁著那段時間告訴自家的父親說伊魯卡的事情，佐久茂聽見後只是告訴自己要好好的把握。

到時候一定要好好的對待人家，父親不管子嗣的事情，只是覺得自己要和最心愛的人度過一生會比較好，怎麼說他們都是生活在殺戮的世界當中，忍者的事情總是血腥的。

『我們家的卡卡西遇到什麼好事了呢？』雲對卡卡西說。

『姑姑，我跟妳說喔！我今天在放學回家的路上遇到一位很可愛的孩子。』卡卡西高興的說。

『看來我們家的卡卡西有豔福囉！』雲非常高興卡卡西有豔福。

『我長大後要娶他做我的新娘。』卡卡西非常肯定的說。

『好，到時候姑姑一定幫你的，卡卡西畢業了，上忍老師是誰？』雲摸摸卡卡西的頭。

『是姑姑的男朋友波風水門。』卡卡西有些不高興。

『是他啊！那你要加油囉！』雲鼓勵卡卡西。

『他很強喔？』卡卡西不解的問。

『對，他很強。』雲微笑的說。

『那我要請他教導我忍術。』卡卡西開始興奮起來。

卡卡西想起來自己當初還挺討厭現在的老師的，因為搶走自己最喜歡的雲姑姑，奈姑姑卡卡西也很喜歡，卡卡西最喜歡的兩位女人就是雲和奈，雲和奈的伴侶都清楚這件事情。

大蛇丸根本不會去跟卡卡西計較，水門的話偶爾還是會耍一些小手段和卡卡西鬥，雲很喜歡看他們師徒互鬥的樣子，卡卡西知道自己的兩位姑姑都很幸福，他們現在跟自己的伴侶都擁有小孩。

卡卡西也很喜歡那幾位表弟、表妹，一家人總是會和樂融融的在一起，只是現在處在戰爭時期，兩位姑姑都很辛苦的。

「卡卡西，你會很喜歡你的老師嗎？」伊魯卡突然問出這句話來。

「以前很不喜歡，因為搶走我最心愛的姑姑，可是現在的話我就很喜歡。」卡卡西微笑的說。

「我很喜歡我的導師雷喔！他總是會用心教導我很多東西。」伊魯卡真的很喜歡雷。

「我知道，我叔叔也很喜歡你，知道我要追你後，他很生氣。」卡卡西想起雷恐怖的臉龐說。

「雷老師是卡卡西的叔叔？」伊魯卡有些不解。

「雲姑姑、奈姑姑、雷叔叔都是我父親的表弟、表妹。」卡卡西解釋給伊魯卡聽。

「原來是這樣呀！卡卡西真好呀！」伊魯卡有些羨慕的說。

「會嗎？伊魯卡也很幸福。」卡卡西握住伊魯卡的手。

伊魯卡害羞的看著卡卡西，每次見到卡卡西這個人伊魯卡總是有種心跳過快的感覺，和卡卡西在一起的感覺真的很令人安心，伊魯卡很喜歡這樣的感覺，能夠和卡卡西在一起真的很幸福。

卡卡西總是會趁著一些時間教導自己，和自己玩在一起等等，卡卡西很保護伊魯卡，就是希望伊魯卡不要受到傷害，不管發生什麼事情伊魯卡都可以堅強的面對，這是卡卡西一直以來的心願。

怎麼說卡卡西對於自己心愛的人就是那樣照顧，好到可是會讓旁人吃醋的，但是卡卡西一點也不在乎，自己的父親也知道自己喜歡的人，還好自家的父親很喜歡伊魯卡，卡卡西很高興這件事情。

「我覺得我應該去海野家提親。」佐久茂在打電話的時候突然說出這句話。

「哎呀！哥哥你就不要太擔心。」雲好心的勸著佐久茂。

「但是看卡卡西這樣就是決定要把人訂下來。」佐久茂想起自己的兒子告訴自己的事情。

「訂下來也沒什麼不好，我看伊魯卡那孩子是個好孩子，將來一定是個賢妻良母。」雲好整以暇的說。

「我看我要找時間回去木葉提親了。」佐久茂對於這件事還是很堅持。

「可以啊！那兩個孩子現在相處的很好呢！」雲笑笑的告訴佐久茂。

「自從那孩子的母親過世後，我從沒看見那孩子這麼執著過。」佐久茂想起卡卡西之前的眼神。

「有了伊魯卡這個孩子，一定可以改變卡卡西很多的。」雲知道自己的哥哥說的是什麼事情。

猿飛和遙月知道這件事情後沒有說什麼，對於卡卡西喜歡的孩子他們也特別的喜歡，只要卡卡西那個小傢伙喜歡就好，他們一點也不擔心卡卡西到底會做出什麼樣子的事情來。

卡卡西現在有了執著的東西對他們來說是好的，雖然說卡卡西現在的年紀已經進入暗部工作，可是他們這些家人還是會很擔心卡卡西的一切，水門也因為這件事情苦惱很久，帶人那個孩子倒是不需要太過擔心，凜的話有雲在幫忙訓練。

可是就唯獨卡卡西這個孩子真的很令人擔心，現在看見卡卡西的樣子他們幾個人根本就不需要擔心，卡卡西有了伊魯卡後會過的更幸福的，至少不需要他們幾位大人擔心，卡卡西已經開始慢慢長大。

「卡卡西找到自己一生的伴侶，這樣我們就不需要擔心了。」遙月喝了一口茶。

「是呀！伊魯卡那孩子可是大家稱讚的好孩子。」遠飛可是很喜歡伊魯卡那個孩子的。

「我挺喜歡伊魯卡那孩子的，每次交代的事情總是可以做的很完美。」遙月的確是很欣賞伊魯卡。

「這倒是，那孩子的學習能力還不錯，雷總是很疼他。」遠飛想起小兒子可是很疼那孩子的。

「爸媽，你們就這樣不反對。」雷有些訝異的說。

「有什麼好反對的，你二姊嫁給大蛇丸那小子我們都沒反對，卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡有什麼好反對的。」遙月看了自己的孩子一眼。

「我回來啦！雷，你在跟爸媽爭什麼？」奈難得從田之國回來就看見這樣的情形。

「我在爭伊魯卡那孩子的幸福，不過算了，伊魯卡既然選擇卡卡西我也沒話說。」雷離開房間去處理事情。

「啊！我們家的卡卡西找到好伴侶啦！」奈很替自己的侄子高興。

「回來啦！大蛇丸那小子呢？」猿飛看見二女兒回來的樣子問。

「喔！去找綱手姊姊和自來也哥哥了。」奈告訴自己的父親，順便把兩歲的兩個女兒和一歲的兒子安置好。

「真是的，肚子裡還有一個還愛亂跑。」遙月看見女兒的樣子不太高興。

「就想你們嘛！別這樣嘛！媽咪。」奈開始跟自己的母親撒嬌。

遙月看見這樣的情形雖然只是皺眉卻沒有多說什麼，遙月可是很清楚大蛇丸那傢伙是多麼的疼愛奈這個孩子，這次回娘家可是敵不過奈的要求才會回來木葉的，最近戰事真的很吃緊。

大家又在想法子說想要得到尾獸之類的事情，造成遙月已經快要受不了了，雲一直還沒打算要回去雪之國，有些事情就是這樣搞不定，很多事情讓人搞不定就是不會安心。

對此遙月也感到很頭大，猿飛希望自己的妻子可以放寬心來，不然的話看見妻子那樣子自己也不好受。

「沒事的，看看外孫也沒什麼不好，最近不要去想太多。」猿飛告訴自己的妻子。

「我知道，我只是沒法子安心罷了。」遙月懂丈夫的意思。

「媽，您就稍微安心吧！我們會想法子幫忙。」奈告訴自己的母親。

「妳給我好好的待在木葉待產就好，沒事別給我亂跑。」遙月警告自己的二女兒。

「遵命！」奈可是不敢違抗自己的母親的。

「外公、外公，玩，陪多多玩。」兩歲的多由也拉著猿飛的衣袖說。

「好，外公陪小多玩。」猿飛抱起多由也去玩。

奈知道自己的父親真的很疼愛多由也，也就是自己的大女兒，就像是以前是那樣的疼愛自己一般，父親慈祥的樣子一直都是奈最寶貝的東西，當然除了自己之外猿飛也疼愛自己的姊姊雲和自己的弟弟雷。

一直以來他們的父親是那樣的慈祥，當然遇到大事情的時候父親做事是那樣的果絕，奈總是相信自己的父親可以把事情處理的很好，他們的父親寬闊的背影一直深植在他們的內心當中。


	6. 章二 定情？3

這點是不可動搖的，對此遙月很清楚，那是她選擇的人，也是父親臨終的時候把自己託付給他，父親是那樣信任猿飛，就如同自己是那樣的信任他一樣。

「你們的父親是我選擇的人，總覺得只要相信他就什麼事情都可以解決的樣子。」遙月抱起紅豆說出這句話來。

「是啊！爸爸他的背影，一直都是我們三個努力的目標。」奈溫柔的看著自己的兒子。

「他啊！在你們出生的時候可是很緊張。」遙月想起很久以前的事情。

「我和姊姊嫁人的時候，爸是最不捨的那個吧！」奈知道猿飛是多麼不捨他們嫁人。

「當然，誰叫你們是他疼愛的女兒。」遙月想起丈夫在女兒嫁人的前一晚總是會睡不著。

「妳父親從年輕的時候就很得到人家的信任，你們的外公可是很信任你們的父親的。」遙月知道千手柱間是多麼的信任猿飛。

「呵呵！」奈笑笑的。

「蒜山那傢伙呀！總是不讓人放心。」遙月對於自己的丈夫只有這個評價。

「那是因為爸爸想要守護木葉，守護外公一手建立的村子。」奈怎會不知道自己父親的心思。

「所以才說他是蠢蛋，一個不會照顧自己的蠢蛋。」遙月摸摸紅豆的頭。

「外婆、外婆，唱歌、唱歌。」紅豆最喜歡聽遙月唱歌了。

「好，外婆唱歌給紅豆聽。」遙月摸摸紅豆的臉頰。

「最喜歡外婆，外婆最好。」紅豆開心的比手畫腳。

「呵呵！」遙月很疼孫子們。

遙月輕輕唱起歌謠給紅豆聽，紅豆很喜歡聽遙月唱歌，奈不知道為什麼自己的二女兒會那樣的喜歡聽，不過遙月很疼孫子的關係所以並不介意，奈看見女兒高興的樣子也不多說什麼，只要自己的孩子高興就好。

紅豆可是很可愛的孩子，大蛇丸特別的疼愛這個孩子，應該說大蛇丸三個孩子都很疼愛，對於兩個女兒更是愛不釋手，奈看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼，好像當父親的對於女兒都是那樣的疼愛。

自己成家立業後才體會到這樣的事情，怎麼說大蛇丸對他真的很好，比自己想像中的還要好，父母親看見自己和姊姊都嫁的那麼幸福就非常的放心。

紅豆睡在遙月的懷裡，遙月看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，女兒幸福的樣子他們都有看見，兩個孩子都嫁給很好的人家，這一點都不需要擔心，只要看見孩子們幸福的樣子他們就放心許多。

怎麼說孩子都是自己的心頭肉，遙月知道自己嫁給猿飛是那樣的幸福，看見自己的孩子也是同樣的幸福就很高興，怎麼說為人父母的都希望自己的孩子可以幸福，遙月和猿飛當然都希望自己的兒女可以幸福，因此才會那樣的希望自己的兒女可以過的很幸福。

雲看見自己兒子好動的樣子只是微笑，怎麼說她家的寶貝兒子就是這樣好動，雷剛剛過來說奈已經回來了，雲對於這件事情並不訝異，她的妹妹總是這樣神出鬼沒的，想要回來救回來這樣。

不過一定會被自家的母親交代要乖乖的在這裡待產，她的妹妹雖然已經是三個孩子的母親，卻還是那樣很愛亂跑，看見這樣的情形雲還真的不知道要說什麼，奈就是那個樣子，一點也沒有變。

不過看見奈幸福的樣子雲真的很高興，雲很清楚大蛇丸會好好的對待奈的，從他們開始交往的時候就知道，也是因為這樣遙月和猿飛才沒有反對他們交往，一直都他們結婚都沒有反對。

「幻，過來媽咪這裡。」雲張開雙手準備抱兒子。

「好。」幻看見母親那樣子就是知道要過去母親的身邊。

「幻最乖，我們去看爸爸和妹妹。」雲知道水門現在正在照顧雪子。

「爸爸、妹妹。」幻很開心可以去看他們。

「呵呵！幻真可愛。」雲很喜歡兒子的笑容。

幻聽見母親這樣說只是笑呵呵的，雲對於自己的寶貝兒子反而是親吻他的臉頰，然後抱起自己的寶貝兒子去找水門去，雲現在很想要見到自己的丈夫，總覺得見到自己的丈夫才會那樣安心。

水門看見自己的妻子匆忙過來的樣子感到很不解，不過看見雲的表情大概就一目了然，這種時刻大家多少都會很不安的，妻子的不安是有跡可尋的，不需要擔心那麼多。

卡卡西難得跟伊魯卡一起出門，最近很多事情很吃緊，卡卡西總是會被派去幫忙，水門可是很信任卡卡西的實力，因此卡卡西難免會哀怨說自己見不到伊魯卡這件事。

水門最近被卡卡西煩躁很久，因此刻意放卡卡西假期，以免自己真的被卡卡西給煩躁到死，卡卡西這個人一旦煩躁起來可是會把對方給煩躁死的，這點水門已經有很深的認知。

「今天可以和伊魯卡你出來真好。」卡卡西可是很高興水門放自己一馬。

「卡卡西你一定又煩火影大人。」伊魯卡多少沒好氣的說。

「因為我想見你。」卡卡西說出自己想要說的話。

「真是的。」伊魯卡聽見這句話馬上臉紅。

「呵呵！」卡卡西只是笑笑的看著伊魯卡。

卡卡西看見伊魯卡臉紅的樣子只是微笑，卡卡西真的很喜歡捉弄伊魯卡，但是對於伊魯卡卻是相當的疼愛，這樣的情形讓伊魯卡真的不知道要怎樣說，伊魯卡也是很喜歡卡卡西的。

他們兩人的感情真的是越來越好，佐久茂看見這樣的情形早早去和海野家的人提親，雙方的家長答應他們兩人在一起，卡卡西可是很高興伊魯卡的父母親答應他們兩人在一起的事情。


End file.
